1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to resin compositions useful as an interlayer insulating material for buildup type multilayer printed wiring boards formed by accumulating conductor layers having circuits formed therein and insulating layers. The present invention also relates to adhesive films and prepregs for multilayer printed wiring boards prepared from such a resin composition. The present invention further relates to multilayer printed wiring boards having an insulating layer formed with a cured product of such a resin composition or the prepreg. The present invention also relates to processes for producing a multilayer printed wiring board.